Emergency or secondary lubrication systems are well known for providing lubrication to equipment during failure of the primary lubrication system. Sophisticated equipment, such as aircraft, require emergency lubrication systems to lubricate moving parts and to operate for a sufficient period of time to allow continued operation of the equipment. Failure of the primary lubrication system for an aircraft may come from any of a number of events, such as ballistic damage, lubrication pump failure, or loss of lubrication from a system leak.
Several types of emergency or secondary lubrication systems have been used to provide needed lubrication to equipment. Lubricating wicks have been provided for lubricating individual components. Lubrication jets have been provided for individual components along with a small recirculation system. An air aspirated nozzle has been used for delivering a stream of oil to an individual component of the equipment. Further, drip pans have been used as a source of emergency lubrication for equipment.
These existing emergency lubrication systems have disadvantages when emergency lubrication is required for a high number of moving parts which would require a high number of applicators dedicated to these parts, causing an undesirable weight and loss of space for such a system. Failure of any one of such applicators would cause the loss of lubrication for that part, though other parts may receive lubrication. Prior emergency lubrication systems with dedicated applicators require a large volume of oil to provide a stream of oil to each part. Emergency lubrication systems using drip pans are not usable in various tilt attitudes in gear boxes on board aircraft, and the orifices restricted in size for extending the operating time are subject to clogging. Thus, a need has risen for a secondary or emergency lubrication system which overcomes these problems and provides adequate oil to all parts needing lubrication and further, allows the equipment to operate for an extended time period following loss of the primary lube system.